


I'll Always Be Here

by Pearlie_exe



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 12, Agent 12 Splatoon, Bad Writing, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Rarepair, Romance, Slow Burn, Splatoon - Freeform, but while feeding this rarepair, like a vent story for me, squids???I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlie_exe/pseuds/Pearlie_exe
Summary: After getting sanitized and saving Cuttlefish and Eight, Three still has a lot to go through including training an agent who despite saving the Great Zapfish and Callie has no idea what she's doing





	1. Rough beginnings

The after effects of being sanitized…. Had left an abrasion on Three, in more ways then one. It didn’t help that the new girl had kicked her ass as well while she was under the control of TarTar, so the first order of business for Three was getting her to base camp to find out what they could do besides the makeshift bandage Cuttlefish had stuck on the back of her head, it definitely needed something more permanent then that, and maybe some professional care. A helicopter took her straight to Cuttlefish Cabin to see Callie and Marie since Callie was also affected in a similar way, maybe not to the extent Three was, but it was in the brainwashing category so Callie was their best bet for how to take care of Three.

Three was just expecting Callie to put a kiss on her forehead and saying “All better!” But even Callie knows this goes deeper then her magic kisses. This was going to be a bitch to figure out that’s for sure. Three stared at her face in disgust. The reflection looking back at her in the phone screen showed how permanent the scar could be. Her once blue eye was now a light teal as TarTars coloring was. But Three couldn’t help but think it made her out to be tough.

“Now Four be on your best behavior, Threes….kind of elite and I want to show her how I did such a good job training you.” Marie was preparing Four for Threes arrival, preparing her for Three and also to not make a complete fool of Marie, this was Marie first agent she trained all alone and plus, if Marie was being honest with herself she couldn’t compare to Three in the agent work department.

“Huh? Sorry I’ve been zoned out for like…..the past 2 and a half hours.” Four was drawing hearts and art of her and the Squid Sisters with the hero brush, ever since she’s found this place she’s never truly left for more then a couple hours at most, and even then she’s getting something from Crusty Sean or playing a couple rounds of Turf war.

“Alright how about you go sit behind the cabin and draw while Callie and I talk to Three.” Marie sat next to Four to get her short attention span to be focused on her, even for a minute. Four looked her in the eyes and puffed out her cheeks since she felt like she was being treated like a toddler, so Four was going to follow Marie’s little skit and be a toddler.

“Marie.” Callie had shot up from the vent with a concerned look plastered on her face growing more pale with each second. “She’s here.” Marie immediately scooped Four up and put her behind the cabin much to Fours protests.

“Hey! I’m professi-“

“Listen Four I’ll take you out for your favorite dessert.” Marie noticed her offer had caused Four to stop struggleing and she sat there just thinking.

“Okay but you have to get one with me.” Four sat crisscross applesauce and smiled at Marie. Marie just patted her head and rushed out to Callie.

“Marie, this goes a bit deeper then brainwashing. I think she was sanitized, Marina and Grandpa left out that detail I guess.” Four couldn’t help but pry, Marie didn’t make a rule about that after all.

“Hey One and Two.” That was a voice unidentifiable to Four, so it must’ve been this elite agent they always talk about. Agent Three.

“Hey! Three you can call us by our proper names, but we have to focus on…..that so how did it come to be?” Callie was not one for professional names in the least bit, she actually hated it when Three called her One. The world was already too formal to her so the least her friends could do is be casual with her.

“Well I heard someones call for help from my phone so I made my way underground, then I kicked down a blender with Captain and a new agent he recruited in it and after that I was out cold and apparently fought the new girl. Captain said there was blue stuff all over this eye.” Now Fours curiosity was peaked, even if the girls description was vague and confusing. There was no way she wasn’t going to check this girl out now. This girl sounded akin to superheroes that movie companies advertise in her face.

“Well….that doesn’t help, we can talk to the new agent and Gramps to get more information about the first course of action for your physical rehabilitation, but let’s just try mental rehab for now.” Four stuck her head out from behind the Cabin to try and catch a glimpse, but Marie’s brella was blocking said “Three” well she can always climb up the roof. She inked up the side and slid up, laying down to stay hidden from their sight, Four knew very well that she was ignoring Marie’s rule, but it would be so worth it if she got to see the scar.

“So what do you like to do for fun Three?” Callie put her hands on her hips and smiled. Four could see one side of Threes face but it looked normal enough. She desperately wanted to see that battle scar.

“Kill people.” Four at this moment moved so close to the edge of the roof and lost her balance and fell onto all the memorabilia below. “Intruder! You guys stay back.” Three shoved them aside and shot to the pile of stuff covering Four. “Any last words Octarian Scum?”

“I once ate five tubes of chapstick in one sitting before.” Fours muffled confession even baffled Callie and Marie on the sidelines. Three had no idea what to make of it so she just turned to Marie who was face palming while walking over to the cabin.

“Agent Three, I’m sorry. You’re not getting dessert anymore you gremlin.” Marie pulled off all the memorabilia to reveal the small figure splatted beneath it all.

“But Mom!” Three was now more confused then ever. Since when did Marie have a kid? And who the hell fathered the kid?

“No buts! I gave you a deal and you broke it! Go back behind the cabin now!” Marie pointed her brella to the back of the cabin and gave Four the sternest look she could muster. Overtime without fail Four would cringe at the look knowing very well that….

It doesn’t mean any good.

“Ok…” Four sadly stood up and started to walk away, when someone grabbed her wrist so tightly she felt as if it was going to pop off. “Hey what gives!” Four desperately tried to pull her wrist away, truth be told she was afraid what was going to become of her wrist.

“Who are you?” Threes voice sent a shiver down Fours spine it sounded so cold and serious. It caused Four to flinch in pain even though nothing had been laid on her, except for the fact her wrist was being yet still tightly held. 

“I’m agent Four newest recruit in training!” With her freehand she saluted to agent Three which was a stroke of genius if she say so herself.

“What, in training? Callie and Two care to fill me in?” Her icy gaze was now fixed upon the Squid Sisters, sending a shiver down their own spines. Her voice was icy enough to freeze even the sun.

“Well you were with Gramps and get this. The Great Zapfish AND Callie were squid napped, so I needed someone…..expendable to go after them, so I trained Four on the fly and she saved them both.” Four flashed a toothy grin just to say she was legit awesome at this agent stuff as well, even if Four is goofy she still longed to impress the coolest agent at the S.S.

“Her? She did what I did? But she seems so….clumsy.” Can’t forget that mistake Four made earlier on the roof, it was probably going to follow her forever.

“Well I saved Callie, but she defeated Octavio singlehandingly as you once did.” Marie’s reputation was riding on Four so of course she was listing her one achievement as an agent.

“Hey….Four needs training and Three needs a puppy! What if, Three you help finish up Fours training and Four you just be you and hang out with Three! You’re a great emotional support squid to just hug and cuddle.” Four and Three were kinda left confused by Callies proposal. Three having a more angered expression on her face and Four looking more like a confused puppy.

“You know what sis that could work…Hey Three you live alone and Four doesn’t have a home, please take her she keeps me up with her snoring.” Marie snickered from getting such a reaction out of Four, an adorable pout.

“No way in hell is a perfect stranger knowing where I live much less living with me.” Three protested the cousins scheme since it probably was bad idea knowing that Octavio wanted to murder Three, and Four, to her was the type to run her mouth.

“Alright it is your choice but if you change your mind let us know, but can you train her as a personal favor to myself.” Marie was a little bit disappointed that Three wouldn’t take in Four. Four would usually wake her up and tell her she threw up or clogged the toilet, or had a nightmare almost every single night. It got quite exasperating after a while.

“Hey do I get a choice in this?” Four nervously chimed in with a half smiled and her uncompromised hand in the air.

“Quiet sweetie, adults and Three are talking. By the way no, I choose your missions” Marie put a finger in front of Fours mouth only for Four to lick her finger and laugh as Marie wiped her spit on her kimono.

“My answer is no. She’s sixteen I’m guessing, even if we are the same age there is no way I’m letting someone in my house like her!”

Ouch.

There was a pregnant pause and a tense aura filled the air almost immediately. The silence suddenly broke with quiet sobs. Perhaps Three was way to harsh on her.

“See? She’s way to sensitive for this type of work. I got a headache. Callie do you have medicine?” Three finally let go of Fours wrist, causing Four to rush frantically behind Marie back. Three opened her hand for Callie to distribute the medication.

“Uh I don’t….but Four does.” Four was now completely hidden behind Marie and sobbing into her kimono making it all the more difficult for them to try and persuade the location of the ibuprofen out of her.

“Agent Three there was a better way to word that and you simply broke my kids heart. Apologize then you get your medicine.” Three was baffled as to why Marie was defending the new kid and not her, Three had been apart of the S.S for quite a long time now and some kid who had to have been here for a couple weeks at most had Marie’s favor as opposed to her? 

“Marie I’m not going to apologize for something I’m not sorry about. Can I get the medicine now?” Four ran to the cabin and found her bottle of ibuprofen, she would often binge watch herself into a headache so she always carries some around, or she just gets random headaches for no reason! Always been that way since she was a kid.

“Here you go…” Four handed out the bottle to Three, but decided that if Three wasn’t going to apologize….then Four deserved a bit of payback. The first thing she did was chuck the bottle in Threes face “You piece of something totally not tubular!” The second course of action of course was to tackle Three to the ground and bite her arm before Marie would inevitably pull her off, and just like that Marie picked her up after Three let out a groan of pain when Four bit her. “If you’re not gonna apologize then you have to take that.”

“Ugh whatever. C’mon Callie I wanna go home after the week I had and now this…thing shows up and makes it worse.” Three was walking away clearly distraught and Marie motioned for Callie to go and follow her. Callie nodded took the ibuprofen on the floor and hurried after Three.

“Four why did you have to tackle her? And then bite the girl?” Marie sat her down on a bench and kneeled to be eye level with Four.

“She underestimated me and said she doesn’t like my personality. Of course I had to bite her!” Four scowled with her arms crossed with puffs of air filling her cheeks. It was such a strange afternoon to say the least.

“You still want that dessert?” Four was immediately coaxed out of her anger into a curious expression. “If you can apologize and be friends with Three I’ll bring you out for all the desserts in the world.” Marie knew she had the fish on the hook now when Fours eyes became filled with all sorts of stars.

“I just have to be friends with her? Ok! Deal, but can I be trained? I wanna show her up!” Four pumped her fists into the air before wanting to push the wager even further. “Make me a cape like hers. It’s so awesome!”

“Alrighty kid. Deal.” Marie smiled for her child was so easily bribed she bet if she dared Four to go in a room with 100 Cohocks for however long for some video game. Four would do it 100%.

The cabin was now filled with all good vibes, except for the fact that Four had some cuts and bruises from falling off of the roof. Three and Callies atmosphere was….a bit different.

“What a piece of shit! If she was spying on me she would of known the week I’ve had then she would’ve shown me at least *some* respect.” Three hastily went through all the codes protecting her house with Callie following closely behind.

“Well Three you weren’t exactly respectful yourself. She did save me you know, and you acted like she was nothing.” Callie managed to get Three to freeze for half a second knowing she had talked maybe a little sense into her stubborn brain.

“Well if she was trained properly and acted professional maybe I would show her some.” Three swung the door to her house nearly taking out Callie. She wasn’t acting like her authentic self at the moment, she was way to irritable and angry to be the Three that Callie knew.

“Hey Three, I have a deal for you.” Callie held Three by her shoulders and stood to the side of her. “If you can properly train Four I will get you a super cool hero outfit.” Three didn’t protest. Knowing she had managed to get Three to listen made Callie feel all the more better about her proposition. Three was a lot more irritable and less perky at the moment.

“A cooler cape? Shoes? And vest? If all I have to do is train this clod then sure, but I’m doing nothing else.” Callie jumped up for joy and clapped her hands excitably, she pursuaued the most stubborn person on planet earth to do something.

“I’m so happy Three! Four can be a bit emotional but she really is a good squid and agent. I know you guys had a rocky introduction, but maybe even try to be friends with her? Marie and I are her only friends, and she needs someone her age you know?” Callie had calmed down to try and stretch the deal as far as she could.

“Being friends isn’t part of the deal, give me the ibuprofen. I’ll start tomorrow with her.” Callie smiled and handed Three the ibuprofen. She could’ve brided Three to be friends with Four but she understood how traumatizing it is to be brainwashed.

“I’m gonna head out call Marie if you need anything cause I’m going to sleep.” Callie excused herself from the premises and immediately called Marie.

“Hey Marie what’s Four doing?”

“Coloring, did Three agree?”

“Yep! And I know Four agreed.”

“Uh huh. Good thing I planned for this, Four can really be….. Something else huh?”

“Yeah….But I’m headed home I wanna sleep. Oh, almost forgot, Threes wants to start training her tomorrow.”

“Alright I guess it helps her to not have any downtime. Bye Cal.”

Being apart of the squid beak splatoon was always having plan Bs and if anyone knew it was going to go south….it was Marie.

“Hey Mom look I made me being so nice to Three she dies.” Marie peeked over Fours shoulders and sure enough it was two stick figures, one with long tentacles and one with short ones. Four handed a pie that exploded with hearts in Threes face, earning a laugh from Marie.

“That’s my girl.” Marie kissed the top of Fours head and held out her hand for Four to take. “Cmon time to go home.” Four happily took Marie’s hand and followed her out of Cuttlefish Cabin. Since Four had come to find the place and saved Callie she had been staying with the Squid Sisters in one of their spare rooms. It was the least Marie could do for Four considering she put her life on the line for her cousin.

“So I was thinking of a good icebreaker whenever I see Three again and I think asking her about her favorite dinosaur is the way to go.” Four literally had to hold onto someone whenever she went out. If she didn’t then she would wonder off and get lost then more then likely see a van with “Free candy” written on it. Marie learned this the hard way so she would always hold Fours hand wherever they went.

“Apologize and then ask her what her favorite dinosaur is.” Marie opened the car door for Four and once she was safely inside Marie made her way to the drivers side and put the keys in the ignition. “Seatbelt.” On account of Fours forgetfulness and being in a constant dazed state Marie would always remind her what to do.

“Oh! This is Off the Hooks new song! Nasty Majesty! Marinas vocals are so good and watch Pearl straight up spit fire!” Four turned up the radio only for Marie to turn it one knob down.

“I’m not going to tell you in the car because you’ll scream, so remind me to tell you a secret when we’re home.” Eight wasn’t the only new agent on the block, but if Four knew that she would be able to hang out with her idols everyday in a small enclosed space….she would be louder then a normal cephalopod using a killer wail.

“Alright. So I was thinking cookies, cake, and ice-cream! Do you think it’s possible to have a cookie cake slash ice-cream cake slash normal cake all in one?” Marie just laughed, there was cookie flavored ice-cream cake, but she would like to see how long it takes Four to realize this fact.

“So Callie called me and told me Three has agreed to train you! Isn’t that great?” Marie turned the volume down a little more so she would be sure that Four had heard her over the bop.

“WHAT?! I thought she hated me with her whole entire being, why did she agree?” Four was honestly….surprised that Three agreed to do such a thing considering their fight earlier in the day.

“Well she sees potential in you. After all you did save Inkopolis you just need professional training instead of me telling you what to do on the fly, that was very dangerous for you on my part I apologize.” Four knew Marie was desperate to save her cousin so she recruited her immediately without knowing anything else about her.

“Huh. Ok, when do I start?” Four needed to mentally prepare for being with Three since Three could be a bit harsh to her and Four was on the more sensitive side.

“You’re starting tomorrow with pretty basic things.” Marie knew Four has noting else to do besides draw by Cuttlefish Cabin and make dirt castles. Fours eyebrows kinda shot up but she knew she couldn’t change anybody’s minds in the Squidbeak Splatoon so she just goes along with whatever.

“Tomorrow? Ok what time…” Four desperately hoped that it would be later in the day since god knows she sleeps in till eleven and plays video games til she passes out during night.

“Three wants to start before dawn so you better go to sleep Four, or you’re grounded from Turf war.” Four looked absolutely furious, but the only over thing she did besides coloring was play Turf war so that was her only privilege during the day.

“WHAT? Is she a mad squid? Who gets up before dawn? Do you have any melatonin?” Marie just ignored the sudden onslaught of questions and it was clear she trailed off at the end asking for melatonin.

“I’ll turn off the music and you just focus on being tired.” Marie muted the radio and there was silence besides Four reclining her chair so she could lay back and relax.

“Sing Tide goes out please.” Fours voice was soft and sleepy like. She was always tired but for some reason she just couldn’t sleep at proper times. Needless to say her sleep schedule was a mess.

“Ok. You ready?” Four nodded with her eyes closed and got a bit more comfy and was ready to listen to Marie soft voice singing a more….soft version of the song.

Over the bay, an oddity in the usual hues  
(The evening cools)  
Strangers, friends, or enemies?  
(They are coming, coming) Faces old and new

Things seem a different shade of  
Color from the gray and lonely day  
The world comes alive, the music begins to play

And they dance and sway to the rhythm of the waves on ocean blue  
And they dance and sway in mysterious new ways like nobody knew  
And they laugh and they play, their hearts led astray from fear and doubt  
'Til the sun comes up and the tide goes out

Marie had finished singing the last note and instead of applause she was met with a snore from a certain squid. For someone who has trouble calming down like Four, Marie had found that singing a lullaby or reading her a bedtime story did the trick to get her to settle down for the night when Marie really needed her to.

When Marie entered the code and drive up the long driveway to her and Callie’s mansion, she sighed. Finally she could go to bed after such a stressful day. Callie was asleep at this point so Marie left her umbrella in the car and picked up Four instead. Marie had a retina scan so she could access the house hands free when she decided to bring in the groceries in one trip or bring in a certain sleepy agent. Marie tucked Four into bed and then passed out in her own, and thus there wasn’t a peep that night in the Squid sisters home, but Threes house was a different story.

Visions slowly creeping in her head. Her memories of today gripping around her head and making it pound. She shot straight up from bed with the sheets clinging onto her sweaty body and held the affected side of her face….Well this isn’t good. She needed to make the call to Marie about the visions she had in the night. Perhaps this wasn’t the trauma, perhaps it had to do with what TarTar had done to her, she couldn’t take any chances in this situation so she grabbed her shell phone and dialed Marie.

Four awoke at 3:49 am wanting a snack but figured she can’t wake up Marie to make her some eggs and bacon so she just settled for a bowl of cereal. She was enjoying the sugary concoction that this company made out to be cereal when she heard a phone vibrating. Must’ve been spam or something, so she just kept eating her cereal and shrugged it off. The second time it rung in a row made Four a little curious as to who could be ringing Marie at this time, The third time was the kicker Four figured it could be her great grandpa having an emergency or something so she rushed into Marie’s room mouth full of cereal and milk and didn’t hesitate to pick up the phone. She didn’t even check the caller ID.

“Marie’s phone, Four speaking!”

“You?! Give the Phone to Tw-or Marie right now please I don’t have time for this right now.” Four regretted not checking the caller ID immediately.

“She’s sleeping but I can take a message for you.” Four swallowed her mouth full of cereal and started having a coughing fit right on the phone. In Maries room. While she was asleep.

“If I told you the message then you would blabber your mouth…I’ll just do it in person goodbye.”

“Wait! Hey look I’m sorry for biting you yesterday, I really am I hope you can forgive me…Also what’s your favorite dinosaur?” 

“…bye.”

Four was left with nothing but a dial tone and she felt discouraged about being able to befriend Three and earn all the yummy desserts Marie promised but she was far from giving up on Three. In fact Three said goodbye to her! That’s a little progress! Give Four a gold star!

Four left the room skipping from Three saying goodbye to her, but unbeknownst to her, her coughing fit from before she apologized woke Marie up. Marie smiled and let out a little giggle in her half asleep state knowing what a good child she’s raised, but whatever the reason Three called at this time of night must’ve meant something out of the ordinary and not exactly ideal had found itself to Three and would need to be promptly investigated thoroughly tomorrow.

There wasn’t exactly a time set for Four trainings, so Four figured there wasn’t a need to set an alarm, but an alarm still went off. At about 5:00 am the houses security system blew up with all sorts of blaring tumult, which went almost completely ignored by Four. She just put a pillow over her head and called it a day, after all Marie would be the one to take responsibility for the sudden blow upon the security system.

“Hey sleepyhead, lets start the day.” Three had suddenly yanked the covers from Fours chubby frame leaving her exposed in her sports bra and bicycle shorts. Three felt a tad bit embarrassed that Four slept in little clothing but what mattered was the state of Fours body at this point. “Get up we’re starting a training regime so your body is in shape for this line of work.” Four wrapped her arms around her midsection knowing what she was referring to even if she was half asleep.

“But I like my body how it is, chub and all, plus lil Judd likes sleeping on my tummy.” Fours eyes slowly grew more bright and alert to her surroundings, however was still not incredibly phased by the sudden intruder.

“Four, take your work seriously. Inkopolis is reliant on us.” Three was compelling with her reason. Inkopolis was dependent on them…and if she fails them then the result won’t be great.

“Okay…but no diet changes I can’t give up pizza.” Four was busy rubbing her eyes resulting in her not being able to witness Threes shocked expression.

“You’re willing to give up Inkopolis’ safety…for pizza.” Four glared at her with a dazed sleepy look before yawning with a noise that sounded like a kitten. Three could only ponder that Marie was lying about Four saving Inkopolis. No way someone this cute……sensitive beat up octarians and defeated their greatest leaders and commanders. It just doesn’t add up.

“Ok fine…Are we starting?” Four stood up to only fall to the bed again. She clearly wasn’t a morning person, akin to her mother.

“Yep, get your stuff together I’ll be waiting by the front door.” Three left the room thinking. “Just hold out until you qualify for that cool hero gear Callies gonna get you!”

“Can I say bye-bye to mommy?” Even her choice of words were soft, making Three question if she even spalatted any octarians at all.

“Sure.” Three resumed her walk outside having answered Fours inquiry. So outside she waited.

“Hey mommy. I’m going with Three. Thanks for making lunch for me. I love you mommy.” Four hugged Marie’s still body and threw on her shirt and carried her oversized shoes out the front door. “Sorry for the wait I forgot I needed my shirt.” Three appeared to be stretching, preparing herself for something.

“I’m not gonna wait up for you anymore. First part of training go to Cuttlefish Cabin I’ll meet you there.” Three took off not even giving Four the chance to process the sentence. Pretty cruel on her part.

“Wait!” Four frantically chased Three forgetting her lunch and shoes by the door. That was proven to be a substantial mistake while about halfway through the run.

Fours feet grew tender with every step she undertook. Her feet were shooting with sharp pains and eventually she sat down to examine them only to see she had been leaving a trail of dark red footprints…she had been lacerated on her feet. She couldn’t submit however what kind of hero would she be if she didn’t back down no matter what? She would be nothing but a coward if she didn’t give in till her final breath.

It was thorny but Four had managed to endure the pain and make it to Cuttlefish Cabin. It took ripping her hero shirt to wrap around her abrasions, but she did it in the end and that was a victory in her book, although she genuinely hoped Marie kept a first aid kit around.

“Finally let’s start…what happened to your sleeves?” Three was practicing shooting when Four intruded through the grate. Four, completely out of breath just lifted up her feet revealing the bloodied fabric to Three. “Oh cod. You didn’t put on your shoes?” Three immediately dropped her weapon and ran to Four.

“I forgot them. I got scared when you left me like that and just ran after you, ya know? Anyways I’ll find a first aid kit.” Four kept walking around although the adrenaline had almost completely subsided.

“Ok when you’re ready I’ll be over there.” Three pointed to the minuscule training place Marie had set up for Four to test weapons and the like. Four nodded and walked around the Cabin looking for the kit. Four was accustomed to caring for wounds since it was something that was reoccurring when she was younger.

As Four was applying rubbing alcohol she watched Three beat up those balloons like there was no tomorrow Four couldn’t help but ruminate about how cool Three was. Even if she wasn’t polite, one would have to admit she was cool. With bandages wrapped all around her feet Four was raring to go.

“Three! You’re so cool! I mean you dodged rolled with a splattershot!” Four had run up to Three completely catching her by surprise. Three looked down at Fours feet most likely making sure they were fit for such activities as they were going to engage in today.

“…You don’t? I’m going to let you do your thing at the easiest base just to assess your skills. Use your favorite weapon I need to know where to start with you.” Threes simply turned from the training area and walked through the arch leading to the kettles. Four could almost not believe how stoic Three was. It was pretty shocking honestly.

“Oh that’s fine. I’ll use the Hero Shot, since it was the first weapon mom gave me.” Four put a finger on her chin as she her eyes swept over the arsenal she had collected over her adventures. Once the Hero Shot was in her possession she followed behind Threes taller frame to the kettles.

“Here it is. Show me your stuff.” Three turned with her arms crossed to Four by the side of the kettle. Four assumed she wanted her to go in first which was kind of an act of kindness so Four was glad with the gesture.

“Ok! I’ll do my best!” Four pumped her fists into the air before turning into a tiny squid and slipping through the grates.

“That was….ten minutes Four….you popped every balloon and found every secret in the base but you were certainly distracted easily and didn’t focus much on the mission at hand. Besides that your aim and tendency to rush into shielded octarians is completely flawed so we’ll start with the technicalities then move to how your personality because it is affecting the mission negatively.” Threes assessment was straight to the point and brutally honest. Four sat there with the plushie Zapfish in her face as she chewed on it. How she greatly regretted forgetting her homemade lunch.

“Ok…So which techni….technicality should we work on first?” Fours knees and the plushie combined made her voice muffled, but was somehow decipherable to Three. Threes response to the muffled nonsense was pointing to the balloon enemies in the training area. 

“So…just shoot and I’ll tell you what to do after that.” Three sat down on a stool and let Four have a clear shooting range to work with. Four just hurriedly nodded and sighed. It’s easy enough when you can’t see someones judging eyes but when it’s an elite agent just gathering information from you that’s tough.

“Mmm…AHHH!” Four in a fit of nervousness and anger blended together had closed her eyes and just pressed the trigger. Three sighing and moving the stool she sat on was clear indication she was disappointed in Four, not surprised just disappointed. Four turned around and saw ink covering the bad side of Threes face. “Oh-ohmygod. I’msosorry.” Four dropped her weapon and reached out her hands only to draw them back to her sides again. The nervousness from before and guilt was driving Fours actions at this point.

“We’re done for today heres your diet and regime. See you tomorrow.” Three slipped her a piece of paper then left her alone with her guilt. Four felt awful, not only there was no chance for her to eat desserts with her mom but she wouldn’t be able to be friends with the most crazy cool person she’s ever meet. The only thing she could do was go home and drown her desolations in food.

Fours achey feet didn’t stop her however from buying a get well soon gift for Three. She took notice to how most of the diet Three gave her was fruits, so maybe Three liked fruit? But she bought her a fruit basket with a ribbon adorning it, Four was gonna kill her with kindness.

“Hey mom..” Marie was by the door with Fours shoes and lunch with one eyebrow cocked up, but her stoic expression immediately melted away when she saw Fours battered feet and sad expression.

“What did she do to you?” Marie cupped Fours face and rubbed Fours face with her thumb. Four just looked to the side.

“Well it was more me if anything. I forgot my lunch and shoes then I accidentally shot Three when she was assessing my aim and accuracy when I accidentally shot her scar on her face and then she cancelled and left me. And thats why I have a fruit basket for her.” Fours eyes almost welled up with tears but she was supposed to be strong and cool headed now.

“Oh sweetie…clean up for dinner then go straight to bed. You seem exhausted.” Marie hugged Four tightly with a hand behind her head. Four quickly reciprocated since she always been one for physical touch, it was her love language after all.

“Ok…I’m not hungry can I just go to bed?” Fours muffled voice got Marie worried about her. She almost never declined food, unless it was veggies then she would always reject it.

“Of course I understand. I’m going out ok?” Marie voice provided Four instant comfort. Marie pulled away from Four and pushed Fours tentacle behind her ear before kissing her forehead. 

“Bye momma.” Four usually referred to Marie as mom but she used childish names when she alluded to her alone.

Marie exited the house and met Callie in the car. She buckled up in the drivers seat and the car was completely silent until Marie interferred with the hushed environment.

“So…It’s bad?” Marie turned off the radio playing Calamari Inkantation and Callie just nodded in response clearly battered from what happened.

“She had like…lots of night terrors last night to the point where she couldn’t sleep.” Three despite her stoic demeanor was best friends with Callie. They shared everything that has happened to them together, at least as far as they knew.

“Hmm. She called but Four beat me to the phone. I wish I wasn’t such a heavy sleeper so I could be there for her.” Marie voice was unvarying in tone so Callie was unable to decipher how Marie felt about last night.

“What do you think we should do next?” Callie voice didn’t have the normal chipper tone to it. It was instead uneasy and tense. Completely out of character.

“I’ll either drop you off and get Four, or Off the Hook and Eight can take her in for tonight. I’ll know what to do when I get there.” Marie crossed the bridge leading up to Threes house. Callie looked out the window staring at the great scenery beyond. Even though Callie was a millionaire and traveled all over the world she still was marveled with Inkopolis’ own surroundings.

“Ok…let’s go.” Marie put the car in park and unbuckled her seatbelt to look at Callie who was taking a deep breath more then likely preparing herself for what they would find.

“It’ll be fine. It’s gonna be wonderful, and not totally awful!” Callie voice had a bit more life to it and her colorful vocabulary was shingles’s through her concern.

The sisters gently knocked on the door only for it to open softly. Threes door was usually locked and she would answer it herself. Callie knew something was up right away so she ran into Threes room completely uninvited. Marie heard Callie gasp from the kitchen. Something was up. Marie ran into the room to find Three sobbing into Callie arms clearly battered from something.

“He’s…..here…” Three pointed to her eye in the midst of her weeping, which was a definite cause for concern. Marie knelt down beside her and lifted up Threes head.

“Who?” Marie removed Threes headphones off of her head and stroked her cheek. Marie was definitely becoming more of an empathetic squid since Four came along.

“TarTar….he’s…gonna live on through me. Marie please kill me…you use a charger right? It’ll be quick and easy!” Three reached out for Marie and clasped her hands together as if to beg for her to kill her.

“Three first of all. No. Second of all does this episode have something to do with Four accidentally shooting you?” Marie put her hands around Threes and wanted to make sure Four wasn’t responsible for this.

“I think so…I had a flash of memories when she shot me so I wanted to leave immediately and I called Callie because I was so scared…” Three withdrew her hands and used them to wipe away her tears constantly falling from her eyes.

“I’m gonna get her and she’ll apologize for this right no-.”

“No please! She…she thinks I’m cool and elite and it feels kinda nice to be idolized by her…some of that is me but ugh… you know?” Marie felt that talking about Four just might help the situation. She wasn’t here and was fun to poke fun at.

“How did Four do today?” Marie texted Marina asking her if she could pick up Four and give her a place to sleep safely for the night. She just wanted to focus on her daughter since she’s funny and easy to talk about.

“Awful with the agent work, but she’s so persistent it’s scary every little secret was uncovered by her, and then she kept going even though her feet were in pain.” Three seemed to calm down a little bit from talking about Four just how Marie thought she would.

“I know, even after being knocked down again and again she doesn’t give up. She keeps getting back up. When I asked her how she keeps doing that she told me she was Spiderman.” Marie laughed along with Three and Callie which made the environment a bit less tense and a bit more lighthearted. “Are you sure you don’t want to laugh at her in person?”

“Yeah…I kinda like being the cool one.” Three smiled and put her head further in Callie chest as if to suppress her giggles. “She asked me what my favorite dinosaur was last night and that helped me focus on something else besides TarTar because I’ve never thought about that before.” Three sighed and closed her eyes. She would certainly have to do more research later on dinosaurs so she could have an answer for herself and definitely not for Four.

“I heard that part while I was half asleep! Now if you’ll excuse me Marina hasn’t replied to me yet so I’m going to call her outside.” Marie stood up and bowed before leaving the room to Callie and Three.

“We’re staying the night tonight. I’ll be right here in this room and Marie will too.” Callies hushed voice was music to Threes ears at this point. Being amazing singers Callie and Maries voices were just so soothing in whatever situation.

“And Fo- never mind.” Three always tried to keep the same demeanor even if Four was so much as even mentioned in conversation. Callie rolled her eyes knowing exactly what she was asking.

“Four’s staying with Off the Hook and Eight tonight, if they have the time that is.” Callie was rubbing Threes head to suppress the headache she undoubtably had contracted.

“So bad news, apparently Eights with Gramps so Pearl and Marina are spending some much needed time alone since Pearls voice is completely gone and she has a sore throat, so Marina would just like to focus on taking care of Pearl.” Marie knew it would be too much to ask them since they had just been through the fight for Inkopolis as well. “So Four will be alone tonight but she should be okay as long as she isn’t stupid” Marie even contacted the body guards but they were unable to come due to being booked else where. They had their set hours so coming in completely unwarranted was unlikely.

“How did they know Pearl had a sore throat if her voice is gone?” Callie wasn’t asking a obvious question for once. Even Marie was empty handed for her.

“Pearl’s fluent in sign language and Marina knows some and how to finger spell, and even if she wasn’t then she could always write but that’s just faster for them.” Three had come face to face to them and the after affects that ensued on Pearl after she used the Princess Cannon full blast and in unison the squid sisters both went “ohh” and nodded their heads.

“I’m tired and I’m sure you are too Three. Let’s get you to bed.” Marie laid down on the spare bed next to Threes and took down her tentacles with a stretch. Callie agreed with her and off to bed they went. 

Four couldn’t shake off the feeling that she wasn’t enough that night. She checked her phone and apparently Marie was extending her stay at wherever she was at so she was home alone. But soon the home would be home alone…That made more sense in her head.

“If she sees how awesome I am…Then that’ll make up for it.” Four packed a bag of goodies and left the apartment at 1:45 am. Marie had always warned her to not be outside during the dark hours when the sun was asleep, but Four used to do this all the time. Except with Squidnappers and the squid trafficking industry on the rise. All young Inklings, especially girls were urged to stay in at night and always be with someone, but she was fucking Spiderman there was no way they were gonna touch her. Threes critiques kept echoing in her head as she stomped on and on.

“Your personality is affecting the mission negatively.”

Fours mind felt more and more…like a swamp filled with gross words and hatred. She only came to her senses when someone completely snapped her out of her thoughts when they put their hands on her shoulders.

“Whats a squid like you doing walking all alone dressed like that? Are you what I think you are?”

Fours shoulders instinctively shot up to her neck removing the persons hands from her bare shoulders. She immediately stepped away after to see this persons face, she’s fought octarian armies and bosses but she was left nothing less of petrified when she saw this inklings face. He couldn’t be much older then her she assessed one year but two at max putting him in the seventeen to eighteen years of age. She was on edge memorizing every feature she could. Tall…very tall, heavy build with muscular arms, dead grey eyes, Fours seen grey eyes before full of life but his were just dead, grey hoodie with ripped up shorts and black sneakers and a sneaky beanie covering his face, his black tentacles were pulled back into his beanie, and last of all a tattoo was on his neck she couldn’t quite make out but it was a noticeable feature. She took in all the info she could and was now ready to take the next course of action. She would be no match for him, he was too tall and built for her to even have a chance against him, she could run as well but who’s to say he wouldn’t chase her and catch up due to his extra inches? Crusty Sean wasn’t to far from here, if she could reach him then she would be safe.

“You didn’t answer my question are you or are you not for hire?” He stepped closer and grabbed her by the shoulders again. She couldn’t move. Her body was rigid like prey to predator. “Answer or you might not like the outcome.” His voice grew dangerously close to Fours ears. She felt like a bunny cornered by a fox. His breaths were right in her ear then went down her neck. She felt his tongue lick up her neck and he bit down on her. She winced and tensed up. She felt as if a vampire had found her in the streets. He pulled away still keeping a firm grip on Fours shoulders with a bit of ink on him.

Four stared him in his barren eyes with trepidation laced in her own. She had spent many nights on the streets looking for something to do but she’s never thought something like this was going to happen to her so she was still in shock. The only thing racing through her head was.

What would Three do? What would Three do?WhatwouldThreedo?WHAT WOULD THREE DO?

“Hey…” Four finally spoke earning a laugh from the guy like he had already won, that just motivated Four more to do what she was about to do. “Eat shit and rot in a salmonoids ass!” She kicked him where the sun don’t shine and slammed her body against him sending him to the floor with a grunt. She tore off his ebony sneakers and socks and threw them into the river below before bolting for her life. If he chased after her over these gravel trails without shoes he would be in a lot more pain then he could imagine in his puny mind. All she longed for was to was hug Marie and cry, but she needed to get to the square where it was safe from that inkling and others like him.

Fours plan was to be like Three. Super cool, but the shoe thing was from her experience yesterday, even if she was no match for him she wouldn’t know unless she endeavored that option and it paid off in the end. She hoped that he wasn’t following her anymore and once she concluded that no one was near she took a deep breath and held her hand to her rapid beating heart, that would be an encounter she would never forget as long as she would live and she forgets a lot of things. Once her heartbeat became tranquil and she could focus…in the distance she could hear Inkopolis’ music blaring still even at this time. She couldn’t go home at this point it would be dangerous if he was still there, so she just went to Cuttlefish Cabin and surveyed the stars above. The whole reason she left the house was to come here and train her precision, and what better way to practice accuracy then work with the charger? Sure she sucked at it but this could help with aim and make being accurate with the hero shot effortless, so she went to work she stood from far away from the balloons floating in all different directions and took aim. The first shot was a misfire much to Fours despair, the second shot was no better.

Third times a charm…

She shot and heard a pop she looked up and the balloon was no more. She couldn’t be more ecstatic just when she was about to give up lucky number three saved the day. She was exhausted emotionally and physically from her encounter earlier but she couldn’t give up while the going was still strong. She shot down five balloons much to her delight before she succumbed to her heavy eyelids and worn body and passed out on the floor.

You’re my pawn…

As long as you’re still here I will live on.

Watch yourself slowly hurt everyone you love, it won’t be me but you.

As long as you live I still do…

Give me up or endure the pain, but there will be agony for you either way.

What’s your choice Agent Three?

Three shot up with a scream and hand over her heart. It was…a lot not only the words sneaking into her head but the headache that followed after the dreams would keep her up if the dreams didn’t.

“Three!” Callie was the first to wake up and turn on the lamp to get a better vision of Three to make sure she didn’t contract anything visible physically. Three turned her head with her pupils dilated and mouth open wide trying to catch her breath. “…Let’s get tea and talk about this dream yeah?” Callie yawned as she pushed the covers over her body and put slippers over her feet.

“Ugh…This is a nuisance. How am I supposed to do anything while I’m like this?” Three followed closely behind Callie clearly paranoid from her dream and everything that was ensued with it.

“Chamomile right? It’s good for trying to get some sleep.” Callie placed the two mugs on the table and handed a tea bag to Three, who gladly accepted the gesture. “Let’s talk about it, the dream I mean don’t leave anything out there might be a clue to end them.”

“Ok…First I felt awfully guilty, like I didn’t do enough for Pearl, Marina, Eight, and Captain Cuttlefish, then I felt like I needed to be more, I wasn’t enough by myself so I ran off to throw myself into danger, when it approached though I just froze and ran then it all went black. All I heard was you’re my pawn, as long as you’re still here I will live on, watch yourself slowly hurt everyone you love it won’t be me but you, as long as you live I still do, give me up or endure the pain, but there will be agony for you either way. What’s your choice Agent Three?…Ugh just saying those words is making me feel awful.” Three took a sip of her tea and pressed on her temples after finishing as if there was a pang of pressure on them. Callie felt taken aback by all this. It was certainly much worse then any of them could imagine.

“The last one…not your choice or whatever but giving up the pain? How could we do that?” Callie did listen and actually wrote everything down in her phone with her fingers that were accustomed to texting at lightning speed. The steam from Threes tea made her feel a tad better but she did wonder.

What in the hell what that supposed to mean?

“I don’t know, but I will once I investigate after training Four. I want to explore in the new gear you promised me.” Three sipped the chamomile tea letting it go down her throat and warming her insides. It was quite a pleasant feeling after something so stressful.

“I hope she’s ok… I mean the worse she’ll do is play MarioKart all night but I don’t think she’s ever been home alone since Marie is so overprotective of her. Wait sorry let’s focus on you.” Callie accidentally let it slip that Four is not the most responsible in the world which might cause Three to worry, but the girls were not even friends at this point so Callie thought it would be ok.

“Ask me a stupid question about something.” Threes sudden request took Callie a little bit aback but her friend had just suffered a terrifying nightmare so of course she would help her in any way possible.

“Oh um…What’s your favorite….Shrek character…?” Callie cringed at her own stupidity asking that question but she was thinking about Four and Fours favorite movie was Shrek so it just slipped out. Threes baffled look just solidified what Callie thought. Three must think she’s really stupid.

“What’s that?” Threes head cocked to the side and her cold hands gripped the mug a little tighter. Callie gasped overdramaticly and she slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

“You never watched Shrek much less heard of it? After all this passes by we are going on Netflix and we will watch it together. Okay? Just more motivation to beat this guys butt to a pulp!” Callie pumped her fists in the air with a toothy grin. Callie motivation and bubbly attitude towards the affair with her dreams and getting Callie up in the middle of the night. She was truly grateful to have someone like Callie on her side.

“Ok…My emotions feel out of control like if I’m even just a little bit irritated I’m full on angry which takes a lot for me. I think that might be a manifestation of being sanitized.” Threes tea had grown just a tad bit cold which provoked Three to no longer find it as desirable. Callie immediately typed in her phone, it was important to log all symptoms so that they would be able to see if there was a cure in any previous cases, but this was more then likely a special case, but Callie still had hope.

“What time is it?” Three saw that the scenery around them was slowly becoming brighter with each minute. Meaning Three was tardy to pick up Four for training. Callie already had her phone out so it was pretty straightforward.

“Six eighteen. Why?” Callie figured Three was curious as to what time she awoke her, but she would’ve asked earlier when the nightmare jerked her awake.

“I’m late to wake Four up for training. Yesterday I asked Marie if I could set off the home alarm to see if she would be prepared for Octavio suddenly bargeing in to squidnap her, she’s as much of a target as I am to him.” Threes methods seemed harsh, but the world was crueler then she was. Callie never really thought about how Four was a target as well in all this. Even though Four didn’t seem like it, she was a threat to Octavio.

“Ok goodbye…Oh don’t let Four forget her lunch! Message from Marie.” Three nodded and slipped on her hero shoes and draped her backpack across her back with her hero gear in there. Three didn’t visit the Squid Sisters often well not counting yesterday since she set off the alarm. This time she would just go in normally without the backround noise of a million alarms provoking her head.

The gates made of pure gold and silver stood in her way and a camera analyzed Three, and when it was complete the gates opened letting Three into the villa. It was quite breathtaking, the huge lawn always looking freshly cut, the pink and green flowers decorating the walkway, and the lake in front of the house with a fountain. Three was pretty amazed with it all every single time.

“I’m cool…I’m cool.” Three unlocked the door and plastered a serious expression on her face. “Agent Four it’s time for training!” Threes voice echoed in the foyer with no one to hear but the golden chandelier on the ceiling. “Don’t make me come get you!” Three removed her shoes worried that she would track unwanted soil on the rugs. Three was getting impatient which wouldn’t do with her current condition so she just took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to Fours room. She knocked on the door to make sure she was decent. “Agent Four?”…quiet, Three just figured she was asleep since she was a night owl like Marie. “I’m coming in.” The unmade completely messed up bed was the first thing she saw, but no Four there. Her hero gear was missing from the closet and her bag was gone. Three felt on edge, but there was a completely logical explanation for this she was just somewhere else in the house. Three went to the security room and scared all the cameras, there was no sign of Four anywhere and the bathroom doors were all open. Three had to call Callie and Marie immediately since this was their house and they would know how to access the files of last night.

“Uh Callie and Two. I’m at your house but uh….Four isn’t here.” Three heard a distant “what?!” on the other line clearly from Marie either regretting not calling a babysitter or bringing Four but letting her sleep away from Three or in the car.

“We’re on our way. Just sit tight and see if there is any sign of a break in. If she was taken from us we need to know right away so I can get agent Eight to get her back immediately. Once I get there I’ll survey the cameras.” The line went dead immediately without a good bye or anything. Marie was definitely more worried. The only people left that haven’t been squid napped from her are Capn Cuttlefish and Three. 

Three surveyed every room. There was no sign of a break in or a struggle to be found, so that was good news, but the question still lingered in Threes head.

Where has Four run off to?

It was uncomfortable just waiting for Marie and Callie to get there. She was antsy and almost unable to sit still, but all she could do at the moment was do nothing and wait for their arrival.

“I’m gonna shot whoever did this with a fully charged shot right in the forehead.” Three perked up seeing that Marie was was now in the building stomping into the security room with Callie trying to calm her down. Three followed immediately after them to check the tapes with them. “I’m gonna go from the time I left which is 12:00 am and fast forward until something happens. Most of it was Four playing video games until 1:30. They suddenly saw Four packing a bag with snacks and her hero gear. “Where are you off to?” Marie followed Four from room to room until Four left the house and that was all they could get.

“Soo…she wasn’t squid napped, so we can stop worrying!” Callie perked up and smiled, contrary to Marie who turned around with an enraged expression. “Or not..” Callie sunk down and just stayed quiet.

“She’s missing! And has been since she left the house! who knows? Some creep could’ve taken her, which is even worse! Because now I won’t be able to find her!” Marie felt herself lose her composure over losing her daughter. It was only natural but they couldn’t waste anymore time they had to find her immediately.

“I’ll check Headquaters and you guys can spilt Inkopolis, after all she packed her hero gear with her.” Three started stretching her biceps after giving the cousins their commands. “Marie I promise once I find her I will alert you immediately.” Marie smiled and placed her hand on Threes shoulder. Usually she wasn’t one for physical touch, not even with Callie most of the time, but Marie was just saying thanks so she supposed it didn’t matter.

“Thank you Three. I’m gonna smack her across the face for worrying me like this and then I’ll hug her and never let go!” Marie stood up from the swivel chair and cracked her knuckles. Three felt threatened by this because when Marie’s mad. She’s mad.

“Uh…Sure I guess lets find the little bugger.” Marie thought that the word choice Callie used for Four was cute so she wouldn’t tell her the actual definition as to keep her at least a little bit pure. 

Three decided to walk from the house to Inkopolis square since Four couldn’t drive she might’ve passed out around here before she made it to Inkopolis. Who knows where she could be? Three felt herself kick something on the bridge. It was a chip of Fours headphones, Three hoped to cod that one of her things by a river didn’t indicate that Four threw herself off of the bridge. If that happened Marie would have Threes head for bearing the bad news, but that couldn’t be it although there was some shoes washed up on the shore of the river which was strange enough combined with the headphone piece, but those shoes were not Fours thank cod they were way to big for Fours feet.

The rest of the walk didn’t bring up much but Judd and lil Judd were missing from the square and the grate to the S.S was a little banged up, not very noticeable to most but to Three…it was obvious. She slipped through the grates and of course the S.S was empty…at least the main camp but Fours ink was spread throughout the area meaning she was here recently. Three followed the trail and sure enough there was Judd sitting atop Fours stomach and lil Judd resting on her forehead. Three breathed a sigh of relief and called Marie immediately. 

“I found her.” 

“WHERE ARE YOU?” Marie voice blared through the phone making Three pull it away from her face and turn the volume down a little.

“At Cuttlefish Cabin looks like she left to train and passed out in the middle of it.” Three looked and saw that Marie had already hung up probably rushing to get here for Four. Four had them all concerned over her wanting to train of course she had to pick the night where no one was home that she could tell she was coming here. 

“Please leave me alone…” Fours breath started to get more and more labored and her face was contorting. Must’ve been a nightmare of some sort. Three thought about waking her up but she didn’t want to show any empathy since she was the cool one and all. “Mr Vampire please…” Four winced and her arm grabbed her neck, lil Judd had smacked her across the face before Three could even think it. “AH! Oh hey…What brings you here this morning?” Four rubbed her eyes with one arm and pet Judd with the other. The cats had seemed to take care of her last night.

“Training you…?” Three tried to remain composed when Fours face suddenly turned into a shocked expression but it was kinda hard to do when it was so over the top.

“Why am I not home?!” Four was looking around at the scenery until her arm fell on the Hero charger by her side. “Oh yeah! Hey Three check this out!” Four picked up Judd and lil Judd and placed them in Threes arms then she readied herself with the charger. She had one eye close and one looking through the reticle, her tongue was sticking out as if it was a method for focusing on the balloon. She winced as she released the trigger and heard a pop.

“…Is that why you left the house last night?” The balloons pieces fluttered through the air and lil Judd was quick to jump out of Threes arms and chase down the debris from the balloon floating through the air like flowers. 

“Yeah! I wanted to prove my aim so…I could be like you!” Four did jazz hands and smiled, but still closed her eyes in case Threes face was contoured because she was disgusted by her, but it was quite the opposite. Three hid her face behind her cape and cleared her throat in an awkward manner. She was a little touched by the compliment to say the least.

“…Let’s move onto the next base.” Three out down Judd and led Four to the next kettle. Four followed closely behind still sporting a smile hoping she at least impressed Three in the littlest bit.

“Can we do the third base? That one has ride rails! Pretty please with a cherry on top?” Four clasped her hands together and made her face resemble a puppy, quite pathetic but irresistible.

“Ugh…Don’t make me regret this. There will be a consequence if theres no improvement in your aim.” Threes indifferent expression as she left the second base almost made Four laugh but Four knew if she laughed she would be promptly sent to the stale sponges level. It wasn’t that she despised it she just thought playing around on the riderails was way more preferable then filling sponges up with ink.

“Four!” Before Four could finish stretching and turn into a squid Marie and Callie had finally come to see her. “This is for making me worried!” Marie flicked Fours forehead with her pointer finger making Four rub it and pout. “I’m so glad you’re okay before Three kills you.” Marie pulled Four into a hug and Four reciprocated. Four just needed that after the night she had. 

“Ok…One and Two would you like to assess Four with me?” Three crossed her arms inquiring whether they wanted to see the show and Marie rested her chin atop Fours head while she thought about it.

“Eh why not. I wonder if you’ve improved since I talked you through these when you had no clue what anything was.” Marie laughed but couldn’t help but remember the time Four asked what the Squid Sisters were. She must’ve been living under a rock until she found this place.

“I should get going. I’m gonna have a lot of fun!” Four pulled away and flashed them all a toothy grin and giving them two thumbs up signaling she was raring to go.

“Good luck Four! We’ll see you on the other side!” Callie waved only thinking about her choice of words after she had already spoken them, it wasn’t exactly the best but at least Four got the picture.

“Here we gooo!” They heard her little voice grow ever more distant from them and when it had disappeared Three sighed and held her head.

It’s getting worse.

“Ugh…” Three tried to massage her temples and when Callie reached out to help her she stepped away. “I’m okay…Lets just watch Four.” And so they did. She booyahed every single time she hopped on a ride rail and when she superjumped onto one she came oh so close to losing her balance and falling to her doom, but luckily she turned into a squid and hid in the ink.

“Aw…I remember coaching her through this one…She wouldn’t stop going on the ride rails in different areas and it took her so long.” Marie was feeling nostalgic for a time that was just weeks before. Even after defeating Octavio she didn’t change in the least bit.

“Speed isn’t everything in her case. I usually just get it done, but what I want to see from her is her ability to neutralize threats.” Three spoke with a chilled voice as she watched Four tossed an auto bomb at an enemy while hiding behind a wall. It works, however sometimes you will have rivals that simply won’t let you catch your breath behind a wall.

“Heh she’s always been on the more timid side when it comes to cooking these goons, which I’ve told her the number one rule of the battlefield is avoiding confrontation if possible. I’m proud of her for actually listening to one thing I’ve told her.” Marie smiled as Four neared the end in one piece, she would just have to grab the Zapfish and she was home free. Now Three knew why Four took so long. She was trying to avoid addressing the octarians.

“Yay! She did it!” Callie pointed at the camera and there was Four, hugging the Zapfish and waving at the drone that Sheldon made so Marie would be able to see her as she went through the levels. It was quite useful cause then Marie would know when she went on bunny trails and popped way too many balloons for Marie’s liking. She made a mental note that balloons might not be the best thing to have at a party for Four.

“Huh. You guys ready to tell her what we thought?” Three gathered the pieces of paper they wrote on and stood up from her chair. Callie was nervous that Three would see her piece of paper and see she just doodled all over the paper.

“Indeed. I hope she won’t feel too bad when we tell her the results.” Marie in almost the same motion gathered her umbrella and opened it. Callie didn’t know whether to feel threatened by her best friends or feel terrified for Four.

“Soo…How did I do?”Four appeared out of the kettle battled and bruised with Octavian ink decorating her skin. The looks on their faces were unreadable which was a cause for concern since even Callie looked off. Marie simply stepped forward and used a hankerchief to wipe off the Octaian ink.

“Geez child you’re gonna end up with some nasty burns if you don’t take care of those! Ahem…We have reached a conclusion by unanimous votes. We think you did wonderful and you have improved so much! I’m so proud of you!” Marie pinched Fours cheeks as Fours face lit up in the best way possible. She even looked like she was about to cry.

“Really?! Oh my cod thank you all!” Four was jumping up and down for joy until Marie grabbed her by the shoulders and kept her down. Hard for her to stand still in this situation. “What does unanimous mean?” Four put a finger to her chin and tried to go through her brain to find the definition.

“We all said you did great.” Marie watched her face turn from bright and happy to straight up baffled. 

“Three? You said I did good?” Four peeked out from behind Marie to look at Three wondering why in the world she said yes. I mean she clearly hasn’t liked her from the beginning.

“You improved from yesterday. It wouldn’t be fair if I judged based on something higher then your performance from before.” Threes expression was nothing short of professional, but Four felt touched. She really did, so much so she ran to give Three a hug which Three dodged to the side and left Four to trip and face plant on the floor. She didn’t mean to do that she just….panicked. “I’m not one for hugs…Or physical affection.” Three hid her face behind the cape and Four just gave a thumbs up from the floor.

“I’ll make a note of that…Callie why do you look so um… scared?” Four sat up from the floor with her feet together and looked at Callie. She took Callie by surprise, as Callie jumped back not being apart of the conversation until now. She most likely was just thinking about snails and why they all have the same shells, I mean do they have a shop they all go to?

“Uh I um uh…”

“Callie didn’t make any notes on you she just doodled on her page and got caught by Three here.” Marie pointed to Three and Callie puffed up her cheeks for being exposed to the impressionable agent. Truth be told she wanted to seem cool to Four as well.

“Oh, so what’s next Three?” Four inquired while staring up at Three, who just avoided the eye contact altogether since it wasn’t her strong suit to stare at people in their eyes, especially since having an *inpurity* on one of her eyes now.

“The charger has seemed to help you. Let’s keep practicing with that. One and Two are you able to stick around?” Three looked at the squid sisters and awaited their response to her inquiry. Marie just sorta shrugged which meant “I wanna go home.” And Callie just looked at Marie to see what she would do.

“I’m tired…I’ll just go home.” Marie promptly left the facility with Callie following close behind leaving just Three and Four by themselves.

“So! I’m pumped up let’s do this thing!” Four pumped her fists into the air before grabbing her Charger and pointing it to the sky. Three just sighed and stood by her…but it didn’t exactly stay that way.

“You’re holding it wrong.” Three demonstrated with her own arms the correct way to hold a charger and quite frankly the easier way. Four just looked at it confused and tried to copy her hands but to no avail. It still wasn’t to Threes standards.

“Like this?” Four switched her hands places on the Charger, which would be fine if she was left handed but this method of teaching clearly was not working with Four.

“Here can I see?” Three took the Charger and held it the accurate way. “Here you try now.” Three handed it back and Four tried but failed in the end. Seems like seeing wasn’t the way to teach her. “Here. This hand goes right here.” Three was directly behind Four guiding her movements for her. She grabbed Fours right hand and placed it on trigger and put the left hand under the spout. “Now this gives you more of a shock when you fire but having the extra support using the left hand really helps with stabilizing your aim.” Four wasn’t listening to that last part all she knew was that.

She was ready to cook some balloon goons.

“PEW!” Four fired at a balloon and it was spot on. Beginners luck I suppose since she wouldn’t get a hit the rest of the day. Three just half smiled since Four had a habit of sticking her tongue out whenever she was aiming at something.

“Isn’t that better? Three commented on the near perfect shot, it was probably the next best thing to a compliment in Three language. Three just sorta coaching a little bit further then yesterday since that whole thing ended horribly.

“It does hurt a bit more, but yeah…It definitely helps!” Four stared back at Three before taking aim at the next balloon although she took a bit longer it was a complete miss.

Four kept trying and trying and trying to get another hit but to no avail, she only had managed to hit the one balloon. It wasn’t Four that decided to call it quits in the end. It was Three since Four seemed to be getting flustered and exhausted at that point.

“I want blood! I want revenge! That balloon killed my father!” Four was packing her Hero suit and leftovers from the lunch she packed while *subtly* trying to get Three to stay so she could train some more.

“After your little adventure yesterday I promised Marie I’d have you back on time so she could be with you and watch you…and more then likely scold you.” Three was doing her own packing up and shuddered about what Marie would do to her if she didn’t get Four back on time. Mad Momrie was truly a force to be reckoned with.

“Aw beans…She’s gonna ground me from MarioKart!” Fours put her backpack on her back and stood by the grate to exit the place waiting Three since Three was being forced to take her home.

“Let’s just go so I can be home sooner and so can you. Please don’t talk I have a headache so if you could be quiet then I’d appreciate it.” Three held her temples. The thorns around her head loosened up a little this afternoon before going full blown only an hour later. At this Four just zipped her lips and threw away the key.

They walked in silence the whole way home until they reached the bridge. Four seemed to tense up quite a bit when she was here which made Three a little curious. She found the headphone piece here after all. It prompted Three to ask Four a question.

“What were you doing here last night?” Four froze in her tracks and just turned around. She motioned to her lips signaling that they were zipped shut and the key was thrown back at Cuttlefish Cabin. “Hm…fair enough.” Three just continued knowing how it felt to just have your own skeletons in the closet I mean who doesn’t.

Four just continued skipping home with her hair fluttering in the breeze. It was just one of those days that are too beautiful to just stay inside and play video games…well thats what Four would do anyway if she didn’t have to walk home. She couldn’t help but feel like she completely lied to Three, she did leave the key to her lips at Cuttlefish Cabin I mean so it wasn’t a complete lie! Besides what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!…or something.

“Go ahead I don’t want to hear Marie yelling at you.” Three started to walk away only for Four to grab her sleeve and motion to inside. Three was baffled and just wanted to go home not stay for a sleepover or something akin to that.

Four ran inside completely unprovoked and ran back out with a fruit basket. “Marie unzipped my lips with her all opening key she has! Thank goodness I thought I’d never be able to talk again! Anyways this is for hitting you with my gun yesterday and tackling you….and biting you!” Four handed Three the gift basket not even letting Three protest to her actions. “Anyways bye bye! Thanks for helping me today!” Four ran back inside before Three could even process what happened. Four figured with her attitude Three would just hand it right back so she didn’t even give her the chance to.

Thanks I guess.


	2. A little adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little adventure!!!

The fruit basket placed in her hands was adorned with a ribbon and a note that read the following.

_Heya Howdy Hey! So I bit you and tackled you and shot you with my gun! But I figured food and an apology would help with the forgiveness process! So enjoy!_

~Your best friend Four >:]

First of all how in the world did she know Three loved fruit? Second of all she did not consent to being friends, much less best friends. They were acquaintances at this point, maybe even less then that, but no way were they best friends like this note had told her. There was no time to ponder however since the sun embellishing the clouds and sky was slowly sinking below the horizon. Three wished she could watch it sink below the house but with the sunset and the dark that comes after it, so does the monstrous repulsive part of society. Anything could happen to her under the blanket of shadows.

A discarded metal can was discarded onto the concrete, which caused fury to be stirred inside her. No one cares anymore about this world huh? No one cares that this world is constantly under attack by evil people and at any minute the comfort and leisure they experience everyday would be…Gone. In a fit of rage she kicked the thing cringing in regret immediately at the clanking it made against the dirtied sidewalk. But you have to be a hero of the least of things right? She took a deep exhale letting her stress and anxiety leave with her breath and swallowed her pride. She bent over and scooped the metal can up. It served it’s purpose and apparently all that was left to do with it was to discard it and never think about it again. Threes head at this point was throbbing with discomfort.

_I’m overthinking everything aren’t I?_

It felt awful like something was holding onto the back of her eyes and pinching them as hard as they could, and if that wasn’t enough the cherry on top of the proverbial cake is feeling like something was wrapped around her brain like a constrictor zapping away every inch of her former being. Whatever was happening to her she just longed to sleep despite what sleeping brings along with it, but if it meant that her head would stop pulsating with absolute torture, she would endure the nightmares if it meant this pang in her head would kindly fuck off.

Surely this was just an after effect of being sanitized, but she felt as if it never left like it was just sitting in her waiting to awake and take over her body again. Just the thought was enough to make another wave of pain go through her skull again. She just desired nothing but to lie down in the dark, she was indeed emotionally and physically worn and torn right to the seams. It was already hard to pinpoint her feelings but after everything that happened everything feels absolutely without a doubt.

_Miserable._

She was nothing more but a pawn in TarsTars bloody plan, she didn’t want any part of him in the first place, but when Cuttlefish’s life was in jeopardy she had to jump into action. She might’ve miscalculated her landing and passed out after breaking the kitchen appliance for blending up…cephalopods. She didn’t have time to think anymore, if she didn’t find her way home soon then she’d be wondering around in the night with an agonizing migraine. With the last drops of sunlight she unlocked her door and collapsed on the couch, but not before placing her gift from Four in the fridge. All she would have to do is focus on something other then the rather irksome head pains, but what to focus on? The center of her life was agent work and truth be told…She really couldn’t meddle in many memories before that, feels like her brain just automatically trashed those blissful memories to commemorate the new traumatic ones made in the past two years. She couldn’t focus on anything else besides her headache so she just stared at the ceiling and contemplated on what she would have Four do the next day.

_Four._

.

_“Four wake up! You need to wake up!”_

“Huh? What’s that?” Four shot up from her bed and looked about the vacant room. The voice that spoke to her seemed so palpable that it shocked her that Marie was not in the room with her. In her half asleep state she just shrugged it off and cozied herself back into her warm sheets. Everything felt nice and comforting, that is until she needed to pee. “Why now? Why me? God doesn’t exist if he did then he wouldn’t make us need to pee when we feel nice and cozy in our beds. Ha take that liberals.” Four was just complaining to the empty wall on her way to the restroom and literally just saying anything, but she wanted to hurry up so the sleepy wouldn’t leave her body and then she would be left awake for the rest of the durance of night, and thats not something you would ever want in this world. “I’m gonna shift into maximum overdrive!” Even though this had like at least ten bathrooms not one was connected to Fours little attic room forcing her to walk for a little bit until she reached the nearest toilet. Thanks to maximum overdrive she reached the nearest restroom in record time.

“Great now I’m thirsty!” Four sighed she dried her hands on the towel in the restroom. Fresh water doesn’t actually harm inklings skin it’s saltwater that will immediately sting you to death. You do have to be careful of exposure though as any kind of water after a while will burn and leave abrasions all over your skin. “Apple juice!” Four took out a small box containing the juice and she used the straw to puncture it and start to drink it. “Who came up with the word straw? Why not call them liquid transportation thingys?” Four pondered then proceeded to drink the small carton of juice through the so called straw. It was quiet, and not the peaceful kind at least to Four as she felt on edge like something big was coming something substantial something…

_Ring_

Four was rudely awakened when the doorbell chimed throughout the house. She knew her spidey senses had a intent to keep her awake so she could be prepared for whoever this was. She dragged herself off the barstool and walked to the the door looking through the peephole to make sure it wasn’t some random fan that managed to get onto the property.

_Oh_

“Three? What are you doing here.” Four inquired in her confusion, she took the juice box out of her mouth and tilted her head to the side as she swallowed the final sip she took. Three just moved into the house and took off her shoes.

“Why are you still awake? You should be asleep for tomorrow.” Three put her backpack on a hook by the door and moved into the house with Four following closely behind.

“Well you see I had a dream so I woke up and needed to pee. I did that and got thirsty, so I got this apple juice. Do you want some?” Four skipped ahead of Three stopping her in her tracks and held out the juice box to Three and smiled. Three just sighed and kept walking through the seemingly endless hallway. “Aw c’mon we’re besties now aren’t we?” Fours steps were hurried compared to Threes since she was just a bit shorter then Three. Three just scoffed and continued walking to Callies room clearly upset with something, whether it be Four or something else.

“I’m tired okay? I’m going to bed and you should be too. Goodnight.” Three walked through the door and closed it shut quietly as to not wake Callie since she was not a very heavy sleeper. Four just sipped from her juice box while the door just stared back at her. This means she would probably be getting up earlier since Three was in close proximity to her now. Not really knowing what else to do and now being wide awake she did what any sane person would do.

_Play MarioKart until she passes out_

She threw out the juice box and ran into the living room where she had her giant bean bag chair she got as a gift from Marie for helping her. It was pretty sweet it had neon colors splattered all over it making it pretty electric if Four says so herself.

_And she says so._

She just mindlessly turned on the game and watched as the title screen came up. It would’ve been great and sneaky and all if the sound bar didn’t blare **“MARIOKART 8!!!!!111** ” She forgot she was rocking out to a musical when she was left home alone for the night.

“You’re playing MarioKart without me?” Marie had yelled from her bedroom clearly distraught that her own daughter didn’t invite her for late night gaming. It most likely didn’t disturb Marie since she was probably reading or some other activity but it was Three that Four had concerns about.

“Hi mom! Yeah I figured you were busy, but now that you’re here you can play with me!” Four turned around and waved to Marie in a cheerful fashion with the tv still ever blaring the theme music.

“You’re on Four. You should probably turn this down girly.” Marie touched a couple of buttons on the sound bar and it turned quiet. She grabbed her costum pro controller and took a seat on the couch behind Four.

“Goodness gracious what was that?” Callie had a stuffed animal in hand and was rubbing her eyes clearly distraught by what Four had brought about. “Oh! Can I play? Can I play?” The tired expression immediately left her face and she sat by the tv with her controller in hand even though the two hadn’t answered yet.

“Of course Cal…But Three one of us will take a turn looking after her during a cup if thats alright with you guys.” Marie the always grounded one out of the two in the room brought reality back into the room. One of their own was being plagued with night terrors during her sleep.

“I’ll go first since I came in last, but a deals a deal only one cup ok?” Callie rested the controller on her seat and dragged her feet behind her to her bedroom.

“Whoever loses looks after Three next.” Marie immediately bargained with Four practically knowing she already had this race in the bag. Her procrastination and sluggishness shown through when dealing with Four especially cause why do something when a teenager sized toddler can do it for you?

“You’re on old lady.” Four spit on her hand and held it out. She had always yearned to have a blood pact with someone but being scared of needles she knew she could never do that in her life so her saliva would have to do.

“Oh you little…no more holding back.” Marie tied her tentacles back into a low ponytail signifying. It. Was. On. And Four was definitely not going to be shown any mercy during this race.

“ITS A CHRISTMAS MIRICLE!!” Four pointed at the screen while Waluigi was dancing with the golden cup in hand. Yes she plays Waluigi unironiclly.

“….Bad luck. You have fun with Cal but your turn is next….and by the way keep it down Three is still resting.” Marie placed the controller down carefully yet dramatically on the couch and walked out of the room to relieve Callie of her duties.

“You beat sis? Thats amazing Four!” Callie hugged Four from behind and messed up her tentacles. It was a Callie thing to do stuff like that to Four, but Four basked in the glory of winning the bet.

“Yep! And after this race I guess its my turn to look after Three….ugh she doesn’t even like me you guys should just take the L and do it for me since I’m younger and more irresponsible then you.” Four sunk down into her beanbag chair and pouted. She wasn’t looking forward to whats to come when she has to watch Three to make sure she isn’t in danger.

“Hey we’re in this together me and Marie are just down the hallway ok?” Callie soothingly played with Fours tentacles making Four more sleepy by the second. Just having that made her feel better then anything in the world.

“Ok…We’re doing electrodome by the way. It’s just so electric!” Four chose the cup and sighed. She was not gonna do good during this race with her chore coming up next.

“Wow! I haven’t won in the longest time!” Callie watched as baby Luigi did a little dance around the trophy and Waluigi sulk in the corner having been the most rejected character ever.

“Wow good race! Rematch! Marie doesn’t have to know.” Four attempted a wink and whispered the last part in fear that Marie mom senses would go off and she would be grounded for eternity.

“Four…C’mon its just a couple of minutes…You beat Octavio and saved me you got this!” Callie elbowed Fours side and Four stood up from the beanbag chair with a sigh and dragger her bare feet behind her and gave three gentle knocks on Callies door where Three was sleeping.

“Ah hello Four…she’s asleep and if something changes Cal and I are right outside.” Marie patted Fours head and shut the door behind her leaving Four in a dark room by herself…at least thats what it seemed like. Once her eyes adjusted to the sudden change of light she saw a sleeping figure on a huge pink bed decked out with stuffed animals and a sleeping beauty right in the middle of them. It startled Four quite a bit to see such a stern and rough person like Three seem so at peace and actually quite adorable in her sleep. Four couldn’t help but sit on the bed next to Three with a barricade of stuffed animals between them with the moonlight cascading on Threes eyes. She was straight out of a painting with her delicate features on full display in the twilight. Four felt hypnotized until Three started to slightly stir out of her sleep.

“T-Tar….” Her face started to tense and her once peaceful sleep was disturbed by whatever dream. “H-hurt..” Threes hurt eye started to glow slightly and Four was starting to feel scared. This was something that needed to be addressed by Marie.

“Mom! Help!” Four helplessly cried for help upon seeing her best friends condition worsen by the second. “Three hang in there…Maries gonna help okay?” Four placed a stuffed jelly into Threes arms and her breathing seemed to calm down a little bit. Marie burst through the door with Callie close behind and Four immediately jumped off the bed and let them sit next to Three. “Her eyes weird…thats why I called you.” Four twirled a tentacle around her pointer finger in nervousness in case she just saw something as she often does.

“Three…wake up.” Marie massaged Threes temples and kissed her forehead before pinching her arm causing hr to stir out of the dream. “There…now what was that about?” Marie when she whispered…she could coax you into talking about anything that ails you.

“Just a dream…” Three stuck her head into the jelly and the quietest and softest cry could be heard despite being muffled by the stuffed creature.

“You said something in your sleep. About Tar and hurting.” Four spoke up alerting Three of her presence in the room. Threes sobs immediately stopped and she tossed the Jelly aside and looked at the figure in her Crusty Sean pjs.

“I need to talk to them alone really fast Four if you could excuse yourself.” Four was used to this. Marie talking adult things while Four would be dismissed to another room.

“Ok…Goodnight.” Four waved to the three girls and shut the door behind her leaving her alone in a empty hallway full of framed memories. Thinking of nothing else better to do she just sat in her beanbag chair and turned on a random comedy show not caring about its contents since she’ll probably just sleep instead of trying to pick up the jokes. Not even one episode in she let her eyelids close and sleep take over, since she had no one to be with she fell asleep pretty fast.

“What kind of tea do you want? Aww…” Callie was the first to notice that Four was cuddled into a little ball on her chair letting quiet snores leave her mouth. Callie immediately took out her phone and recorded a video of Four sleeping soundly.

“Isn’t that precious…But Three you really think that it’s possible?” Marie was the second one to enter the living room and turned off the tv that continuously played show after show of pointless jokes.

“It's a possibility but I really don’t think thats the case and Callie chamomile with a tablespoon of honey would be great.” Three took a seat on the couch above Four and Marie quickly sat next to her since she was a little bit on edge and would need someone to be with her at the moment.

“Is she shivering? I gotta get her a blanket the poor thing is from down south and can’t take the colder temperatures.” Marie took the blanket on the couch and draped it over Four and Four immediately smiled and snuggled into the fuzzy blanket.

“So we have to work on getting her acclimated to all temperatures got it.” Three sighed and glared at Four sleeping before her before looking out the window. “Marie do you think theres a possibility that this could be fatal?” Three pointed to her eye and Marie looked at her in shock. They never really though about the fact that Threes life could be at risk or rather they didn’t even want to consider that possibility.

“Three we really don’t know anything about this…oh I think she’s having a dream.” Fours face curled up and her breathing got a bit uneven. “…or a nightmare just one second.” Marie sat on the floor and rubbed Fours temples and whispered Tide Goes Out while giving a kiss on her forehead. Fours chest slowly rose up and fell again signaling she was ok.

“Do you do that often for her?” Three asked Marie as she retook her seat back on the sofa. It had to be something that happened before since Marie knew exactly what to do.

“Mhm…She’s always been a bit fussy at night and I usually do that for her when she crawls into my bed and is awake but since she was right here I could do it for her while she was asleep.” Marie talked as if Four was a newborn getting their parents up in the night for whatever they needed.

“I got our tea girls!” Callie yelled but looked in horror as she realized she forgot Four was asleep. Marie scowled and motioned Callie to sit next to her and give Three and herself their tea. “Sorry Four sweet dreams.” Callie patted Fours head as an apology and smiled at the peaceful figure.

“Thank you Callie.” Three accepted the mug with “worlds best cousin” painted on it and a green and pink heart by it. Clearly handmade by Callie. “I have to go back.”

“Huh?” Marie shot up when Three suddenly brought up something so vague. It was strange and she hoped it was just the sanitization talking. “Back where Three? You’re scaring me.” Marie felt Threes forehead with the back of her hand to make sure she wasn’t falling ill.

“Back to where he infected me. I haven’t even had this for a week and it’s getting unbearable.” Three held her eye and sighed. There was seemingly no light at the end of the tunnel and no hope for her condition.

“Three…” Callie placed her mug on the floor and wrapped her arms around Three. Callie was an exception to the no physical touch rule “We’re gonna find a way I promise.”

“We should get to bed shouldn’t we?” Three looked at Four and was reminded that she would need to train her in the rapidly approaching morning. She should at least try to sleep even if she was scared of the nightmares coming back to haunt her.

“Yeah watching this little angel is making me sleepy.” Marie stood up and placed her empty mug in the sink then picked up Four in her arms. “I’ll take her to bed and probably go to sleep myself. Goodnight you two.” Marie left leaving Callie and Three alone in the room with quite an awkward air.

“Three everything will be ok…It’s not fatal, we can cure it and you’ll feel fine in the end ok?” Callie could tell Three had some doubts about the long term effects of the diseases. And that she would make it out of it

“I’ll be going in the morning. Tell Four she can sleep in and practice.” Callie eyes lit up with shock and sadness and tears filled her eyes. Three couldn’t go something bad might happen to her and she would have no way to contact them since the signal could only be transmitted on the radio Cuttlefish and Eight were using.

“Please don’t Three! It’s too risky by yourself! Plus Marie and I are filing in for Pearl and Marina tomorrow so Four would be left alone all day! Who knows what will happen to her?” Callie latched onto Threes arm causing her to flinch and sigh. It was dangerous, but if it meant she would be cured it would be worth it.

“Hire a babysitter.” Three was dead set on going back to the Deepsea Metro and Callie desperately wanted to convince Three to stay but she knew in her heart that Three was gonna go. It sucked that was for sure but she would do anything if it meant Three would stay out of danger and safe at home training Four.

“Goodnight.” Callie wiped her tears and grabbed her mug off of the floor and left the room trying to pull herself together.

Three was left alone in the dark quiet room in a matter of minutes. If she could get rid of it by going to the Deepsea Metro then she would. She didn’t care about the risk she just wanted to convalesce from this illness. No matter what.

_…Come Back to me._

Four shot up with her heart pounding in her chest. It was morning already and she definitely didn’t remember falling asleep in her bed. The sun was just rising meaning it was time to get to work on her training. She dressed herself and skipped down the hallway having as much fun as she could. The note in the kitchen was new however and took it off the fridge and read the text.

Four, Callie and I are doing Inkopolis’ news today. Three is taking you underground today but the exercise is to find the perfect moment to sneak attack her so make sure you’re not seen ok? Three knows about this so she’ll grade you on how well the attack is. Just tap her shoulder when you think the time is right (Follow her and never be seen like a secret agent in those action movies you like) With love Mom.

Four couldn’t wait! She jumped up and down and scarfed Cinnamon Toast Crunch down her throat. This was gonna a ton of fun! Three was still asleep on the couch so Four just sat in Marie surveillance room and waited she was gonna take this as seriously as she could in order to impress everyone. Sure enough Three woke up and ate some cereal before packing her bag with a whole bunch of weapons. Four must of thought she was taking it as seriously as possible as well. This was gonna be fun. Three left the house signaling it was Four’s time to chase after her.

Four walked out the door and followed behind Three as quietly as she could. She started to question it when Three walked to the right where Marie told her to never set foot on, but if it was for the exercise she would do it. She followed behind Threes footsteps at least thirty feet behind her. It was thrilling and it surely got her ink pumping in her veins. This was exhilarating. Although Three seemed excessively uneasy especially since it was only an exersise that Three herself knew about. Wow she must really hate jump scares if it mad her this scared.

It took a while but Three stopped at a gate and slipped through the grate. This was really sketchy and horrible looking but Four had to give pursuit or else she wouldn’t be able to sow everyone how truly cool she was inside. So she turned into a squid and slipped through the grates. It looked like a haunted subway but she wasn’t going to question it since Three knew where she was going.

The light slowly diminished from Fours sight and she was left in the dark chasing after Three. She kept hearing screams and the machinery around her having tiny thunderstorms definitely didn’t help either. She might as well just tap Three and get it over with. Three stopped at a platform and looked like she was waiting for something. It became clear when a train showed up and opened its doors. Wow they were really going all out with this for Four. Four hopped into a different cart and looked out the window and admired the deepsea scenery. It didn’t surprise Four as to how far deep they were after all they went down what felt like flights of stairs. It was astonishing what she misses out on in the city. Perhaps she should convince Marie and Callie to do quiet shows down here to match the ever peaceful scenery.

The kelp forests, neon signs and endless blue disappeared and they were stopped at a station Four looked out and saw a broken blender and Three standing there staring at it. This was it Three was stopped and it was the perfect timing. Four snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder and smiled.

“W-what are you doing down here did you follow me?” Three jumped and was gasping for breath leaving Four confused. Were they still playing the game?

“Um I thought it was an exercise?” Four was left just as confused as Three was and they just stared at each other and Three put a palm on her face and rolled her eyes in annoyance. It seems Four might’ve ruined her afternoon.

“They tricked you didn’t they?” Oh thank goodness. She wasn’t mad at Four. Four thought about how the whole ordeal was a bit fishy in the first place and smiled nodding her head. Curse her gullibleness! “This is no place for you yet. Let’s just go.” Three started to walk back to the train expecting Four to follow close behind.

“You really are cool aren’t you?” Four stopped Three in her tracks with the sudden compliment and Three felt a little embarrassed being called cool. “You saved their lives and are helping me even though you must feel awful.” Four stared at the dilapidated blender and touched a piece of its glass.

“It’s no problem really. Let’s go home it really is bad down here Four.” Three motioned for Four to follow along and stop touching the glass and Four obliged. They stepped into the train together and watched as the scenery went by.

“It’s so beautiful down here huh? I could watch the kelp go by forever…” Four was sitting on her knees staring out the window while Three was sitting next to her ‘properly’ and texting Callie and Marie how angry she was with them.

“Don’t speak of the entrance we went down.” Three twirled a tentacle around her finger as she asked Four to keep it a secret. Even though she thought Four to be unreliable in keeping secrets she thought she would ask anyway.

“Why?” Four still had her eyes pasted onto the window staring at the deep sea flora and fauna. It was unlike anything you could see in Inkopolis.

“Just…as a favor.” Three tensed up a little bit and oped Four wouldn’t interrogate her any further. This was certainly not comfortable at all.

“Stop the train!” Four suddenly jumped up and ran to the from to the front of the train. “Stop the train!” Four was knocked on the windows. Three followed close behind just to make sure that Four wouldn’t find herself with the wrong crowd.

“Ok.” The tiny blue conductor pulled a lever and the train stopped in its tracks and Four took a deep breath as if preparing to say something.

“I saw someone out there!” Four touched both of Threes shoulders only for Three to tense and bring due to the sudden touch. “I’m sorry…” Four removed both of her hands and looked to the floor. “I saw someone! He looked scared and alone! We need to save him!” Four stepped out of the train and motioned for Three to follow since she couldn’t grab her hand and drag her behind.

“Four this place is so dangerous we can’t risk our lives for a random person you just happened to see out the train window.” Three leaned on the trains entrance with her arms crossed and an expression that could send a chill down anyones spine. “Let’s just go.”

“You can go. I’m going back for him.” Four waved to Three with a toothy grin and turned her back to her. Skipping away on her own impromptu adventure

Three sat speechless as the train doors closed. Four was being plain stupid going in the metro alone when she’s never been down here before. Four could very well die but at least it wouldn’t be Threes fault. She didn’t push her out of the train and lock her out, so Marie couldn’t kill her. Threes head was pounding which meant she did need to go home even though she could investigate a while longer with Four off of her back she just wanted to eat fruit and sleep alone.

“Inkopolis Square! All eligible passengers can go!” The PA system rang throughout the train and Three was the only one to stand up. She was the only one who could leave the train and go to the surface. This train gave her chills and a bad feeling in her gut. And when she gets a bad feeling. Something bad will happen.

The staircase held a glimmer of the surfaces light and she chased that light with her feet and eyes. She squinted her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the blazing sun over the entrance. She wondered how Eight felt seeing something for the first time in seventeen years that she saw everyday. It was truly amazing how her world took everything for granted. Threes cellphone rang and the caller ID said it all.

“Hi Callie.”

“THREE! I have been trying to reach you all day! So you’re on the surface? I take Four did her job?” Her questions were followed by a little giggle. She thought she was so hilarious sending Four down to watch Three.

“Yep she did. I’m on the surface and going home.”

“Can I hear Four for a second? I want to say good job to her.” Marie suddenly chimed in on the conversation asking to talk to the one thing Three left down there.

“She’s a bit in shock because of the deepsea. You can tell her in person.” Three cringed at the fact they were asking for the one thing she left behind. She did want to bring Four but Four had other plans and Three was not responsible for her.

"Aww let her know we love her and can't wait to see her." Three could practically hear the disappointment from Marie. She was feeling...

_Guilty._

"I gotta go." Three hung up the phone and slipped right back through the grate. She needed to do this sooner rather than later.

She needed to find Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof school walked me in the ass so thats why this took so long. But special thanks to the discord server by smolsquid makes me happy and giggly and shit. Also this is unedited (for now) I don't feel like doing it rn so sorry lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Im Pearl! Author of this story I guess. I’ve never been extraordinary at writing but I sincerely hope you enjoy this story! I’m going to put some of the settings below to help you if you were ever confused by anything in this story!
> 
> ~This takes place DIRECTLY after the events of Octoexpansion
> 
> ~Three is a pure toll bean but because of what TartTar has done to her she’s more irritable, and she also wants to live up to Fours “expectation” of her
> 
> ~Agents 3, 4, and 8 are all girls thank you (But I might add a male Eight based on @ooriorollz agents love your art btw!)
> 
> ~EVERYTHING happened for a reason that I can’t go into right now, but it was nessacery for the story and a little off the hook side story I came up with because I love writing for them!
> 
> And lastly I apologize for any grammatical mistakes as I am failing that course at the moment. And if my writing was shitty and you didn’t like it then I apologize for it as well. I’ve been working this chapter for a while so I’m starting to hate it more and more lol. I hope to get the next one out soon! I have so many ideas and a main plot so this is gonna be fun!


End file.
